


Bits and Pieces

by Echo_Mirage



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Mirage/pseuds/Echo_Mirage
Summary: 3 100-word mini-fics about Brynn Vegas, angriest mailwoman in the Mojave.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly an exercise, seeing how much I could fit into 100 words exactly. Posting here for archival purposes as much as anything.

She might have been a spirit of the land itself, for all anyone knew of her. Just walked out of the desert one day, blade in her hand, flask at her hip. She smells of dust and blood and gunpowder and moves like a cornered nightstalker, all tense muscles and bared fangs. _I’m looking for a man in a checkered suit._ _I’m looking for the man who killed me,_ the old, angry earth says through her. Blood seeps from her cracked, dry lips like water through sandstone. The people of the town mutter nervously and point north, towards the light.

* * *

It’s still such a new thing, this _being_ someone. She doesn’t know why she does things, sometimes. Her body is older than she is and remembers things she doesn’t, things learned on the Long 15 by someone else, someone with a name. This path is safe, this path is not. This water is good, this water will make you sick. This person wants to hurt you, this person might not. It’s hard to tell, that last one. Safer not to take chances. Safer to be alone on the road with the wind and the sand and the huge empty sky.

* * *

Fear is what she learns first. A rope around her wrists, a finger on the trigger, _the game was rigged from the start._ She wakes up screaming in the middle of the night with long red scratches down her arms. She crouches behind a billboard, clutching a rusty shotgun and listening to footsteps in the sand, coming closer. _Please God make me a stone._ Her fist connects with a raiders jaw and she feels bones snap beneath the skin, sees terror in his eyes.

Now the finger on the trigger belongs to her.

Now she will never be afraid again.


End file.
